The present invention relates to new pyrazole derivatives and diabetic medicine which have those compounds as an active ingredient.
Na+-dependent glucose transporter (SGLT) is a membrane protein which transports glucose, and SGLT-1 and SGLT-2 are known. SGLT-2 mainly expresses in renal uriniferous tubules. Glucose that is filtered in glomeruli is reabsorbed at the renal uriferous tubules via SGLT, and the glucose taken is reused in the body through the bloodstream. When SGLT is inhibited, the amount of the glucose reabsorbed at renal uriniferous tubules lowers, and the glucose is discharged through urine. As a result, it is considered that the level of blood sugar decreases. At the present time, no medicine is clinically used such as that inhibiting reabsorption of glucose in the kidney.